This invention relates to a new and improved document binding strip and file suspension. More particularly, the invention relates to bookbinding strips which may be used to bind together the spine edges of punched paper, one of the strips or an intermediate strip having laterally extending ears preferably formed with hooks which fit over the parallel bars used in suspension filing.